Royalty
by Candy Kill
Summary: Natsu promised Lucy that when he gets the money, he's gonna make them royalty, Lucy thought it was a joke… Turns out Natsu was more serious about it than she thought. His innocent dream got him thrown back into his dark past, dragging Lucy down with him, and he'll do anything to pull her back out. (Modern Dark AU)


Royalty

* * *

Chapter 1 - Pilot

* * *

Natsu stumbled into the small apartment tiredly. He shut the door closed with his heel as he stripped off his jacket and threw it onto the very old and ripped dark green love seat. He shuffled his way into the living room, bumping into the uneven coffee table in the process.

He switched the lights on, only for nothing to happen, crap, he forgot to pay the electricity bill. He rubbed his face as he reminded himself to add that to his list of things to pay.

He huffed as he stripped his clothes one by one, making his way towards the bedroom. He scratched his head as he slowly opened the bedroom door.

By the time he reached the bedroom, he was stripped down into his boxers and he silently walked towards the broken wardrobe and pulled out some grey sweatpants, before slipping them on comfortably.

He just came back from an overtime shift and he was exhausted. That damn lady wasn't having any of Natsu's tired attitude and that got him landed in the boss' office, making him work overtime.

God, all he wanted right now was to climb into bed and sleep.

He slipped into the bed and he slyly shuffled himself closer towards the bundled up ball sleeping to his right. He snuck under the bundled mass and he was greeted by skin to skin contact. Apparently, underneath that bundled mass of blankets was just the person he was looking for; his dearest girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he hooked an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, waking the poor girl up from the sudden tug at her waist.

The blond opened her eyes and she let out a yawn, "Hmmm…. Natsu, you came home late… overtime?"

Natsu nodded against the back of her neck as he took in her scent, he let out a breath and she shivered, "Stop— ah! Natsu!"

He only laughed, "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist."

She huffed as she closed her eyes once again to fall back asleep, as the suddenly full awake Natsu buried his face into the back of her neck.

His life was a mess— their life was a mess.

They lived in a crappy apartment with crappy a landlord and crappy neighbours. He needs to work three jobs just to keep up with all of the bills, and sometimes he doesn't make the payments.

Lucy works double shifts also to help him with he rent, but he doesn't that from her, she needs to focus on her studies for law school.

Sometimes, Natsu wishes that Lucy never chose him over her title. Sometimes he wishes he never dragged her this low into life.

She could be sleeping in a luxurious king sized bed, covered in fine silk with a damn bear rug on the floor, but instead she chose him and his springy old mattress and squeaky floorboards.

She could be taking warm baths, but she insists that she likes the cold showers better, because honestly, that's the only temperature they have.

She should've had the world, but he stripped that from her when he confessed his feelings for her in high school. God— He wanted nothing more, but to give her the world.

But all he has to give her now is a crappy old apartment on the second floor of a shitty building with no heaters.

He pulled her closer to him, "Lucy… I promise… When I get the money, I'll make you the most happiest girl in the world— I'll give you the world if that's what you want… I promise."

Lucy let out a soft laugh, "Natsu… I'm already the most happiest girl in the world."

She twisted around and hugged his chest, "I already have everything I have ever wanted— I couldn't ask for more."

Natsu pressed his lips into a thin line as she kissed the corner of his lips and fell asleep against his chest.

He held her tightly in his arms, protecting her from the winters cold breeze that surrounded the two.

Even though she assured him with her own words, he wasn't content. He was going to give Lucy the world she used to have no matter what it takes.

He bit his lip as he thought of one solution that was a complete guarantee to help him in his dream… but he left that _job_ behind him when he met Lucy. He promised himself not to get involved with _it_ anymore for her sake— for her safety.

He gave that all up…

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy whispered.

Natsu bit his lip as he buried his face into her soft blond hair, "I love you too, Lucy…"

He gave it all up… he couldn't be considering it…

"… I really do."

* * *

 **This is a pilot chapter. I'm not a hundred percent sure whether to give this story a go, so let me see what you all think.**

 **Did you like it? Is it somewhat interesting? Yeah, just leave a review, favourite, and follow if you want more.**

 **Feedback is appreciated. Thank you. And before you hound me, I'm sorry for grammatical errors, let me get at least eight hours of sleep, and I'll edit this chapter then.**

 **Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the over image, all rights go to their respective owners. Please advise.**


End file.
